A modular compute appliance can be a useful form of a computer for a number of reasons. For example, a modular function-based compute appliance can be easier to produce by separately producing each function-based board. Moreover, a modular function-based compute appliance can be advantageously produced by specialized focus on design of each function-based board rather than a general effort on managing invasive complexity of a multifunctional dense computer boards.
Dense computer boards generate greater electrical noise, thermal noise, and electromagnetic interference compared to less dense computer boards. Moreover, it can be invasive and expensive to improve a design of a dense computer board to reduce its electrical noise, thermal noise, electromagnetic interference, and other deficiencies from its initial stage design of the dense computer board. Therefore, design deficiencies of dense computer boards that lead to electrical noise, thermal noise, and electromagnetic interference often remain in the dense computer boards as persistent product defects.
Design of dense computer boards typically involves planning about functions to be supported by the dense computer boards. Planning has been an effective approach in known design approaches for the dense computer boards that have large power supplies. In design of non-modular portable computers and embedded systems where design area of their board is limited, cost effectiveness and performance of the portable computers and the embedded systems are reduced.
Known embedded computers each typically includes a processor, a memory, a storage, a networking component(s), and other peripherals soldered on or directly connected to a main board (also called “the motherboard”). Increased noise levels in the form of an electrical noise, a thermal noise, an electromagnetic interference, and other deficiencies can manifest in degraded performance of embedded computers. Thus, a need exists for a cleaner and more modular approach, which allows for a different primary function for each function-based peripherals connected to that board.